The present invention relates to a mobile work unit with raisable and lowerable support legs, for example wheel supported mobile excavators, which, when working, are arranged with lower support legs.
It is desirable to locate the wheel axles of the work unit in such positions in relation to the vehicle body that maximum stability is achieved during transport movement, and with regard to the portion where a movable work device is attached, e.g. an excavator jib with associated bucket, it is of particular importance that an adjacently located pair of wheels are arranged in such a position that the risk for a forward tilting movement is eliminated. However, for such units, having pivotally attached support legs, which by means of a pivoting movement can be moved into a supporting contact position against a ground plane, it has previously not been considered possible to locate the wheel in a forward position in relation to the points of attachment for the support legs against the unit. Such a location is obviously most desirable, since the stability of the work unit thereby can be considerably improved. However, this requires that the vertical position of the wheels can be changed when the support legs are raised/lowered.